


Femme Fatale

by Hexiva



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexiva/pseuds/Hexiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper Potts has never thought of herself as Natasha's type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Femme Fatale

Whispers follow Natasha Romanoff everywhere. She’s the lost descendant of the last of the Tsars. She’s a corrupt KGB official escaping the fall of the USSR. She killed her husbands. She’s a spy. 

She is the sort of woman around whom rumors naturally form, beautiful, mysterious, and untouchable. And Pepper, well - she’s never been like that. Under her expensive dresses and the trappings of high society, she’s always thought of herself as a bit mousy. 

So when Natasha asks her out on a date in front of a room full of party-goers, Pepper panics, stutters, and spills her drink down Natasha’s front.

(Once the mess is cleaned up, she says yes.)


End file.
